cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaia Korven
Nia Matua ( born September 3, 1989) is a Samoan Professional Wrestler currently signed with LOP and WaR where she performs under the ring name Samantha Stone. Early Life Matua was born in Venice Beach, California with her mother Sefina Matua and her father Joe Matua along with her sister Fareah Matua who wrestles under the name Fareah Stone. Stone grew up around a wrestling family, her father having a 30 year career and her mother valeting her father. Matua had began her wrestling training when she was age 15 and hasn’t stopped since. Professional Wrestling Career CZW ( 2006 - 2013) Samantha Stone made her first appearance as Zahna in a retired federation formally known as CZW. After the news broke that CZW would be closing down Stone's contract was cut and she started performing on the independent scene for 5 years. IIW (2017-2018) It was announced on February 18, 2018 that Stone would be joining the IIW Bombshell Division, Stone would go on to win her first match against Cassidy, to then win a triple threat match against Kaylee Black and Chandi to earn a number 1 contenders spot at Cyberslam for the Vixens Championship who she then lost to Yulani Vanity. It was confirmed that on March 19, 2018 Stone asked for her release from the company. LOP ( 2018- Present) On February 21st, 2018 LOP GM Jayda contacted Stone and offered her a contract which Stone accepted. She has yet to make her debut yet. WaR ( 2018- Present) On February 25th, 2018 it was announced that Samantha Stone would be joining the WaR roster. She made her debut at the March ppv New beginning against one of her mentors Kaiva Kaiju which Kaiva was successful in defeating Stone by submission. BIOHAZARD WRESTLING (2018-Present) On March 20, 2018 Samantha Stone was signed to BIOHAZARD WESTLING. Stone made her in ring debut on the March 28 Go Home Show episode where she defeated Jayda by pinfall. Personal Life Samantha now lives in Venice Beach, CA with her dog Spinelli. She is currently helping training her sister Fareah to become a professional wrestler. Stone is currently in a relationship with fellow professional wrestler Blake Mercer. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * The Exclamation Point (swinging sidewalk slam) * The Stone Clutch (dragon sleeper to grounded opponent) * Jacked Up ( Fireman’s Carry Sidewalk Slam) 2015-2018 * Demolition ( Samoan Drop) 2015-2018 (used as signature here and there) As Zahna * Lights Out ( Running Big Boot to Standing Cornered Opponent) 2006-2010 * Constipate (Butterfly Lungblower) 2010-2014 used as signature here and there * Diving Constipate (Avalanche Butterfly Lungblower) 2010-2014 Signature Moves * Torture Rack Backbreaker * One armed spinebuster * Stone Slam (Sit-out Spinebuster) * Barbie Breaker (Lifting double underhook facebuster) * World’s Strongest Woman's Slam (Front Slam) * Big Boot * Bang-A-Rang (Spinning Sit-out Electric Chair Facebuster) * Bearhug * Running Powerslam * Military Press Drop * Fireman's Carry Backbreaker * Kneeling Shoulder Breaker * Suplex (Stalling, Vertical,German) * Biel throw sometimes from corner * Face-Plant to the mat * Pendulum Backbreakers w/ Toss * Running STO * Overhead Belly to Belly * Rolling Elbow * Superkick Nicknames * Diva of Destruction * Unstoppable Force of Nature Entrance Themes * Breaking Point by Digital Summer (2017-2018) * One for the Money by Escape the Fate (2018-2018) * One Woman Army by Porcelain Black (2018-Present) * Force of Greatness Instrumental by CFO$ External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/realsstone_ https://www.instagram.com/realsstone_/ Category:Woman Wrestler